The Hot Guy
by MishaMayhem
Summary: AU J2 fic. Jared is an awkward 17 year old who usually walks to work to avoid interacting with people. Although there is one good thing about the bus stop. The chance he may see the hot guy.  Set in Britain
1. Chapter 1

AU J2 fic -

Jared pulled a comb through his hair tugging with one hand while he brushed his teeth with the other. He hated being late but his half asleep self just didn't take that into consideration as he hit the snooze button. Grabbing his bag he headed for the door.

'Jared, aren't you eating any breakfast?' questioned his mother.

'No mum. I'm gonna be late,' he replied and left before she could protest that it was unhealthy and breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

He was going to have to get the bus otherwise he would be late clocking in at work. Jared usually walked to work as it was only 20 minutes away. Also because he hates waiting around, mainly due to being socially awkward and the chance of having to interact with people. Although he worked in a clothes store where interacting customers was part of his job, he usually kept to himself folding clothes and what not while his friend Jess would deal with the customers.

The only good thing about getting the bus was the hot guy he often saw, the one with golden hair and emerald eyes. Jared didn't ever imagine speaking with him, he wouldn't know how to but he liked to look. He was always with the same guy the one with the messy dark hair. He liked to think they were just friends but they seemed close.

Jared struggled with his iPod earphones which were in their usual tangle. He wondered if he would be there today, making himself nervous, and his hands fumbling. He tried to push the thoughts away but the beautiful face refused to leave his mind. Finally, untangling his earphones he put them in and focused on his iPod.

Reaching the bus stop, he looked over to the spot where he usually stood but it was vacant. Jared thought of going to stand in the spot in case he did come, just to see what would happen but he never. He sat on the wall behind kicking his legs becoming bored and frustrated that the bus wasn't there yet. Thoughts of the golden haired guy with those eyes invaded his mind, imagining conversations they might have.

Looking up to see if the bus was coming, he saw him turn the corner, again with guy with the dark hair, looking like he had just rolled out of bed. Jared took out his iPod so he wouldn't have to pretend to be looking everywhere else but at the hot guy. He tried to peer at his reflection in the iPod but could see much. He was starting to wish he had spent more time in getting ready. He had pulled on his favourite jeans which were worn with wear and being repetitively washed and one of many plaid shirts. Nothing special.

He glanced up hoping the guy wasn't looking his way, which he wasn't. Once Jared's eyes were set on the guy they were stuck. He wasn't the type of guy you just glanced at. All the girls waiting for the bus to go to school obviously fancied him and tried endlessly to get his attention which he seemed to be used to. Even the older women paid him a lot of attention. Although Jared seemed to think they made it less obvious than he did.

The morning sun shone on his head making his hair look lighter and his eyes crinkle up. The small lines by his eyes added more character to his face and made him even more handsome. Jared didn't even think that was possible until now. The guy was laughing now with his friend which made Jared's heart pang with longing. Longing to kiss the sweet lips and taste the laugh which came from them.

So caught up in the hot guy Jared didn't notice the guy's friend glance at him then say something to his friend. The guy turned around slightly not wanting to look obvious and saw Jared staring, he smiled at this. Jared flushed looked down at his feet and then took his iPod out again so it looked as if he was busy.

Looking up, Jared checked to see if the bus had arrived yet which it had, thank God. He didn't take the same bus as the hot guy which in a way he was glad because that would be awkward, it seemed less public. As Jared took his seat on the bus he looked out the window to get a glance at him before he left. The guy looked up at him and smiled again. Jared wanted to smile back but hesitated and the bus drove away before he could muster one up. Damn.

He was 15 minutes late for work. His manager didn't seem to be around when he got in so he went in the back and put his bag away quickly. Going out to the front of the shop he found Jess.

'Don't worry, I covered for you,' Jess smiled leaning on the counter.

'Thanks Jess,' Jared said distantly. He walked over to the rail of new clothes and began to fold them which he was very good at due to a lot of practice. The shop was empty of customers as it usually was in the morning. He got on with his work, quietly, his thoughts elsewhere.

'Hey. Where are you today?' Jess asked, waving her hand in Jared's face. He looked up like he had just woken from sleep. 'Did you see that guy again?'

'Yeah,' Jared mumbled starting to fold the top he had forgotten about in his hands.

'So, did you say anything? Wait, let me guess. No,' Jess said.

'Well, no but he caught me staring and he... he smiled at me twice. I think anyway,' Jared blushed.

'What do you mean you think?' She asked, confused.

'I'm beginning to think I imagined it,' Jared replied.

'Oh, Jared. He probably likes you. Just start conversation with him. Ask him the time or something,' she said ruffling his hair to which he flinched.

Jared batted his alarm with his clumsy big hands. Wiping the sleep out his eyes and sitting up he decided today he would get the bus and not because he was late. This time when he saw the hot guy he was going to at least look nice, well the best he could. Girls had told Jared he was hot before but he never really cared. Besides he was rarely interested in girls which were the reason for his lack of experience.

Walking to the bus stop his guts feel like they had just dropped into his pants. He couldn't start conversation. He'd fumble and make an idiot of himself. Wearing his newest black jeans which were quite tight but flattered him the most and a long sleeved maroon t-shirt he felt he couldn't have prepared himself better, physically. It was mentally that he was unprepared. Putting in his earphones and turning his iPod on as he approached the bus stop he tried to calm his nerves. Again the guy wasn't there but he assumed he would be there soon. Sitting on the wall he ran his fingers through his hair thinking of conversation starters.

He took out his phone to look like he was busy to the many school girls who seemed to paying him a lot of attention. Whilst putting away his phone a shadow fell over him. His first instinct was that it was one of the school girls. This is why he hated getting the bus, the awkwardness. When he looked up he was surprised to see the hot guy, his friend standing over in their usual spot.

Jared tried to steady his hands to take out his earphones, which were trembling as the guy stood over him smiling that 100 watt smile making Jared want to kiss him.

'Err, do you mind if I sit?' the guy asked gesturing the wall seeming quite nervous. This instantly calmed Jared.

'Sure,' Jared replied, his heart pounding so much he was scared it would start showing in his chest like in the old cartoons. The guy sat down, next to Jared so that their arms were brushing each others. Jared was sure he could feel the electricity flowing through as their arms touched. Jared's iPod still on full blast could be heard as the earphones dangled in his hands.

'Is that AC/DC?' the guy asked, almost surprised.

'Yeah,' Jared replied. He took his iPod down going to turn it off when the guy took hold of one of the earphones.

'Do you mind?' He said putting it in his ear before waiting for a reply.

'Not at all,' laughed Jared taking the other. They sat and listened to the song, not saying anything but smiling every time their eyes met. Jared felt relieved that he seemed as nervous as him. When the song finished they took out the earphones and Jared turned it off putting it in his pocket. Looking up he noticed his bus coming. Stupid bus, actually being on time for the first time ever, the only time you didn't want it to be. The guy looked up.

'This is your bus, isn't it?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Jared sighed, upset that the bus had to interrupt them even though they had barely spoken. He smiled at the guy and began to walk to the edge of the road when he felt a hand on his arm turning around. Jared looked into the beautiful wide eyes like freshly cut grass in the full bloom of spring. The guy didn't say anything but stared back putting a piece of folded paper into his hand, then letting go of his arm. Jared turned and got on the

bus.

Sitting down he unfolded the paper to see a name, Jensen, and under it a number. Jared looked out the window to see Jensen staring at him smiling. Jared beamed unable to contain his pure joy. He couldn't wait to tell Jess.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't phone yet. How long are you supposed to wait to phone people? Jared didn't have much experience dating. He didn't know the 'rules'. He wanted to phone right now. He fingered the phone in his pocket, tempted to take it out and dial in the 11 numbers which were now engraved into his brain. He'll ask Jess, she'll know.

Jared arrived at work to find Jess wasn't here yet. He went into the back putting his bag in his locker and taking the phone out of his pocket put that in too. He didn't want to have the feeling of his phone to tempt him to phone. He didn't want to come over desperate.

He leaned on the counter, lost in is thoughts. The shop was empty anyway so there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts of the hot ... Jensen.

'You're early,' Jess stated walking past Jared into the back. Jared stirred just hearing what she said. She came back out and stood in front of him hands on hips, her usual confronting pose. 'So, did you see him?'

'Yeah,' Jared said trying to contain the smile on his face which was proving impossible. Jess nodded, encouraging him to continue. 'We talked a little, not really about anything but he gave me this.' Jared pulled out the piece of paper which he felt was glowing in his pocket and showed Jess.

'Ooo Jay, you did well. Jensen, eh. Nice name. So when are you going to phone?'

'I don't know. That's what I wanted to ask you. How long are you supposed to leave it? Isn't there a 24 hour rule or something?'

'Oh Jay, it doesn't matter. What is it with guys and the rules anyway? You like him and he seems to like you too so just phone him when you feel ready.'

'What if he doesn't like me though? He may just want to hang out which I'd be cool with but how are you supposed to approach that? How do I know he is gay?'

'I don't know either. I see your point. Just phone him and ask if he wants to go and get a drink or something. That way he can interoperate 'something' to what he wants. Don't worry it'll work its self out.'

'Thanks Jess. You're the best.'

'What are best friends for?' Jess said squeezing his hand.

* * *

><p>Jared sat on his bed, phone in one hand and number in the other. He decided that he would phone tonight that way Jensen could see that he wasn't desperate but liked him. At least he hoped he'd see it that way. He dialled the number into his phone. He just needed to press the button but his thumb didn't seem to cooperate. He stroked the button with his thumb and accidently pressed it. It was ringing. He lifted the phone to his ear increasing his heart rate and making his palms sweat.<p>

'Hello?' Jensen said his voice soft and soothing to Jared.

'Hi, it's Jared,' he replied then realising he never introduced himself earlier. 'The guy from the bus stop.'

'Oh, hi. I was wondering whether you would call or not. I didn't think you would.'

'Did you want me to?'

'Yeah, I wouldn't have given you my number otherwise,' he giggled sending gentle shocks up Jared's spine.

'Yeah didn't think about that.' Jared said feeling his face burn with embarrassment and feeling thankful he was on the phone and not face to face. 'So, I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee or something, you know if you want.' Jared cringed at the line. Why did he say coffee?

'I thought you'd never ask.' Jensen giggled at the cliché. 'I'd like that. So should we say tomorrow, 1700 hours?'

'You make it sound like we're spies or something.' Jared laughed his tummy easing. 'I'm in work at that time so...'

'... Where do you work?'

'Bench.'

'Oh I know the one. I'll come and meet you in work or something and we can go and get coffee. Sound good?'

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Yeah. Oh and Jared.'

'Yeah?'

'I'm glad you called.' And with that the call ended. Jared danced on his bed in celebration. He had to refrain himself from jumping up and down mainly because he was too tall and would go through the ceiling.

He didn't know what to feel. He landed in the mixture of nervousness and excitement. He had always thought of many scenarios in which he would be going out with Jensen but he could never have imagined how amazing it would feel. He almost felt like he had imagined it all this time. He texted Jess 'I did it,' and lay his head on his pillow allowing himself to sink into dreams of Jensen.

* * *

><p>Jared felt he had pulled his whole wardrobe out before settling with dark grey jeans and a black ¾ sleeved tee. It was just coffee, he repeated to himself trying to calm his nerves and reassuring himself that he didn't have to dress up.<p>

Jared went down into the kitchen where his mum was putting an egg and bacon omelette onto his plate, his favourite. Jared kissed his mum and took the plate. He never felt hungry at all yesterday but now he was ravenous. What was Jensen doing to him? He ate all the omelette and 4 pieces of buttery toast. His mum tried to make small talk to which Jared grunted and mumbled to. He swigged down his orange juice and thanked his mum making his way out.

He wasn't going to get the bus today. He didn't think he could handle seeing Jensen twice in one day. Plus he needed the walk to reflect his thoughts and to work some of the food off which moved uncomfortably in his stomach.

All day green eyes and golden hair clogged up his mind. Jess had wanted an in depth all details explanation when he arrived which he felt he owed her. But after that he had barely uttered a word all day. Jared felt he would explode if 5 o'clock didn't hurry. Why does time seem eternal when you are waiting for something?

Jared tried to busy himself folding clothes and organising the stock room. He was about to ask Jess something but noticed her attention was elsewhere. Jared followed her line of vision to find she was staring at Jensen who looked sexier than ever. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a khaki t-shirt which suited him so well. His toned arms at his sides swinging and then he put his hands in his pockets and out again. Was he nervous?

Jensen lifted his hand and waved slightly and began to make his way over. Jess looked at Jared who waved back a smile erupting over his face. Now she could see why Jared had been acting the way he had since he had first laid eyes on him. He was gorgeous and turned everyone's head but he was only interested in Jared returning the smile.

'I don't get off for another ten minutes,' Jared said as Jensen approached.

'Hello to you to,' Jensen smiled.

'Hi,' Jared said his face radiant with happiness. Jess didn't know where to look, her head following them as they spoke.

'You can go Jay. I'll cover for you,' Jess said.

'Thanks Jess. What would I do without you?' Jared replied. 'I'll just get my jacket.' He said looking towards Jensen. Coming back out carrying his jacket they both smiled at Jess and made their way out.

'They fitted together perfectly,' Jess thought.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked together to Starbucks which was only a few minutes away. People can't go without their coffee these days. Every now and then Jensen's arms would brush against Jared's which made Jared tingle with wanting. They walked in silence and their eye sight often met to which they smiled to and looked away again. Jared felt it would have been awkward with anyone else but not with Jensen. With Jensen it felt like this was an everyday thing, he felt comfortable, even though his excitement was almost spewing out of him.

Approaching Starbucks Jensen walked out in front and opened the door casually. Jared just about managed to move his legs. Jensen seemed to be the one making all the gestures. Jared walked and joined the queue.

'Hey, why don't you get us seats and I'll get them,' Jared suggested turning to Jensen.

'Sure,' he replied a small smile at the corner of his lips. Jensen moistened them with his tongue knowing that Jared's eyes followed.

'So, err, what do you drink?' Jared said tearing his eyes from Jensen's lips to his eyes.

'Surprise me,' he said smiling and walked away with Jared's full attention. Jared didn't think he had ever seen perfection in a person before. He found other things perfect like his dogs or a bacon omelette for breakfast, or the setting sun at the pier but this was something else.

He ordered two caramel cream frappucinos out of habit, what he and Jess usually got. He walked over to where Jensen was sat and sat opposite him. He handed Jensen the frappucino explaining he bought it out of habit. Jensen just watched him talk and took one of the straws out of Jared's hand his fingers brushing against his skin. Jared began conversation about music something he knew he had in common and cold talk about easily. Jared felt he could still feel where Jensen's fingers had touched as it tingled.

'Tell me something about you?' Jensen asked his eyes locked on Jared's. Jared felt a shiver up his spine as if Jensen was staring straight through into his soul.

'I like to walk my dogs. I often take them for jogs, it clears my mind,' Jared said having no idea why that was the first thing to come to his head.

'I love dogs. I'd have one but my mum says I can barely look after myself,' he laughed. Jared didn't seem too happy. Was it something he said? 'Jay, what's up?'

'Oh, nothing. I'm good,' Jared said smiling as if to prove something. Jensen then noticed that there were a few guys staring at them.

'Are they making you feel uncomfortable?' Jensen asked his tone low and soothing.

'No. It's just. Yeah. Why do people have to stare?' Jared said still looking down. Jensen thought he looked like a sad puppy and thought he had the right mind to tell them to shove off but he didn't think making a scene would make Jared feel better.

'Hey, forget them. If they bother you then we can leave. Go for a walk or something.'

'Are you sure? We don't have to. I should just deal with it.'

'I know we don't have to but I want you be comfortable. I want you to be happy.'

'Thanks.' Jared looked up at Jensen and smiled warming Jensen's heart. They both stood to leave. When walking past the table with the guys Jensen snarled them not wanting them to feel any satisfaction. Jared walked quickly until Jensen grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'You don't have to walk so fast. They're not chasing us you know,' Jensen said.

'Sorry. It's just guys like that give guys like me a hard time.'

'Well don't let them, Jay. You aren't like anyone else. So don't label yourself as part of a group. You're you. And if they don't like it, well that's their problem so let them deal with it.'

'But they do label me. They see me sitting with a guy and just assume. I mean I am but who gives them the right to judge me?'

'People judge, they don't have the right but they do it. But if someone is going to judge you before getting to know you then their judgement isn't worth anything.'

'I guess. I suppose I should let it get me down.' Jared said looking back towards Starbucks.

'You shouldn't. Labels are for the insecure. The problem is no one can fit under a label because we're all different. Come on.' Jensen grabbed Jared's wrist and began to run towards the waterfront. 'Here now you can stop looking back.' Jensen said letting go of Jared.

'Thanks, Jen.' Jared said feeling his cheeks burn. Why did he always have to blush? And why couldn't he have come up with something better than thanks. He couldn't compete with that but he didn't have to. He could just be himself.

'I love when you blush.' Jensen lifted his hand and stroked one of Jared's cheeks resulting in his face growing hotter. 'It's cute.'

'Don't say I'm cute. I already feel like I'm twelve.' Jared said looking down. Jensen put his hand under his chin and lifted his face so their eyes could meet. Jared felt he would melt or explode if Jensen touched him anymore. Jensen leaned his face in towards Jared. They were close enough for Jared to count his freckles, well if it wasn't dark. Jared moved in allowing his lips to meet Jensen's. Barely touching they pulled away slowly, Jensen's hand still on Jared's chin. Jared leaned in and Jensen accepted him openly. Jensen's hand moved from Jared's chin to the back of his neck. Jared's arms were at his sides until they automatically shot up and held Jensen as if to stop him from getting away but gently enough so that he easily could.

Jared felt he had exploded. Is this what people meant by fireworks? He was sure you were supposed to hear or feel fireworks but not feel like you were the firework. Jensen unlocked his lips and kissed Jared sweetly on the lips and then pulled back. Jared begrudgingly let his arms fall back to his sides.

'You're cute,' giggled Jensen.

'What'd I say?' Jared pouted but then laughed unable to hold it in anymore. His laughing made Jensen laugh uncontrollably. Every time they stopped laughing they looked at each other making them start all over again. Jared had never felt happier in his life.

Jensen grabbed Jared's hips and brought him to himself. Jared's laughing ceased at the finger Jensen placed on his lips. Jared kissed it playfully. Jensen replaced his finger with his own lips tasting the laughter on Jared's lips. Jensen entwined his fingers in Jared's hair tugging lightly whilst Jared had his hands on Jensen's back holding them together. They both gently broke off their lips just touching and smiled. Letting go off each other they stood back for a while silent, their breathing heavy.

'I should be getting home,' Jared said staring at the night time waters leaning on the railings.

'Yeah, me too,' Jensen replied also staring at the water both of them not moving.

'Thanks for today.' Jared said not sure of what he was saying just how happy he was and knowing that it was because of Jensen.

'I hope it's one of many.' Jensen said turning to face Jared whose face was full of warmth due to the huge smile. That smile could warm up anyone or anything Jensen thought.

Stepping back from the railings they both looked at each not sure what to say but both smiling. They did fit together. Perhaps perfectly Jared thought.

'We should leave,' Jensen suggested. Jared just nodded and slowly began to walk towards the bus stop, Jensen running to catch up. He reached his side and they turned to smile at each other. Together they walked not saying much, both were reminiscing the kisses they had shared and thinking of many more to come.


End file.
